With the development of switching power supply technology, low voltage and high current switching power supplies are becoming increasingly important. Also, the power conversion efficiency of such power supplies is an important consideration. Synchronous rectification is an approach commonly used in low voltage high current applications to improve efficiency. By applying synchronous rectification technology, power losses in a synchronous rectification switching power supply can be reduced. Further, different driving modes of the synchronous rectifier switch can have different impacts on the efficiency.